


Huniepop: Playlist of a Player

by CanaanCreations



Category: Huniepop & Huniecam (Video Games)
Genre: Adulthood, Developing Friendships, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Drama, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Inspired by Music, Multi, Multiple Partners, Multiple Relationships, Musical References, Romantic Friendship, Roommates, Slice of Life, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanaanCreations/pseuds/CanaanCreations
Summary: Delsin Moore's lost his band, his job, and his girlfriend in one fell swoop. Desperate to move on and get out of his rut, will a chance-encounter with a sex-obsessed love fairy and several lovely ladies change his life for the better and help him discover something truly amazing again? Well, he doesn't have anything better to do. OC/Everyone. Romance/Slice-of-Life





	1. The Sky is Crying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> I do not own Huniepop. Only the OC characters are mine to use and write.

**Day 1: Night**

**Bar and Lounge**

_Sitting in a bar alone, listening to lousy mood music and drinking bottom-shelf whiskey. Yeah, I've reached a new low._

Those were the thoughts running through the head of the sole man drinking at the bar, his dark brown eyes fixed on the counter looking at nothing in particular. One hand lazily gripped an iced glass while the other ran through his short, messy brunette hair. A sigh escaped his lips for what he felt was far more than necessary for anyone with a shred of dignity, but they were heard nonetheless by the staff who graciously said nothing to him. Though he could feel that his luck would run out before the night was over. Of course, he was hoping they'd be a little lenient with him. It wasn't every day your life falls apart, especially when your girlfriend jumped ship before it all sunk to the depths. Not to mention the loss of both his job and his band due to all the drama.

Out of habit, he pulled out his phone and unlocked it. Lazily scrolling through its contents, his boredom eventually brought him to a collection of photos. Some of him with a group of musicians, all of them carrying instruments and looking both exhausted and overjoyed. Some in an office building with people, him pouring over papers with a certain sharpness in his eyes. And some of him with a very attractive brunette woman, the two together with matching grins and light in their eyes. In the photos, he had the look of a man who couldn't be brought down by anything. Not so long as she was with him.

That seemed so long ago.

Scrolling through his phone, he noticed a few unread messages. All from friends asking the same thing:

"Hey, you okay?"

"What's going on?"

"Everything okay? Need to vent?"

While he appreciated the concern, he wouldn't answer them. How could he after blowing them all off for so long? A ding from the phone caught the young man's attention, pulling him out of his thoughts. A voicemail that he missed from his friend. A few seconds of tapping and he brought the phone to his ear to hear the message. And the voice was all too familiar to him. Belonging to a good friend he had been avoiding.

"Hey Delsin, it's Coop. Just checking in, man." The voice on the other end tried its best to sound upbeat, but he could pick out the thinly veiled concern that laced his voice. "Haven't heard from you in a while and wanted to see if you wanted to hang out soon. We'll grab Jamie and Eva and have a ball. It's been a while since we've raised some hell." The suggestion sounded enticing, but the concern in his voice betrayed any sort of attempt at subtlety. "We haven't heard from ya in a while. Not after… ya know." _And there it is. The pity._ "Just… give us a call when you get this, okay? We're worried, ya know? Night Del." And the message was over.

"Damn it, Cooper…" Delsin muttered, a rough sigh left his lips as he pocketed his phone, trying his best to ignore the nagging memories. He really didn't want to think about her or what happened anymore. It had been a month since it all started and things only seemed to get worse the longer he thought about her. It only made thinking about everything else going wrong in his life all the worse. At this point, he'd kill for a distraction, and as he looked around the bar, there were plenty of attractive distractions mingling and drinking the night away. Of course it didn't help that ever since her, his confidence with women had been completely shot, but now not only was he afraid to approach any of them, he could barely talk to them. Lest the memories he had of her come back and make him look like a fool in front of them. Not that he was in the mood or condition to try picking one up anyway. Delsin was dressed in a black button up shirt with a white undershirt, neither tucked into his dark blue jeans. His sneakers brushed lazily against the rails of the bar chair he sat in, his coat hung against the back of the chair. A good look at him and one could tell that underneath the clothes was a slightly athletic figure. But while his arms and legs still passed for lean and muscular, the rest of his body didn't seem to mirror them. His stomach and face seemed to be thinning, one could assume correctly he wasn't eating well enough. His eyes seemed bloodshot, bags underneath indicating a lack of sleep. Needless to say, one wouldn't be wrong in assuming he was in no condition to talk to a girl, let alone flirt. A small part of him still hoped though. Maybe one of these girls would come over and talk to him, get his mind off things. Maybe one of them would actually find him attractive and like to get to know him more intimately. Hell, maybe she would show back up, drag him into an empty room, profess her burning desire for him and start to suck his-.

 _Yeah, like that'll ever happen._ He thought bitterly at his own loneliness. _Besides, gave my all for her and she left me without a second thought. Along with everything else in my life. _A scowl forced its way to his face, Delsin doing his best to suppress a growl from the absolutely foul memories that tainted his thoughts. He absolutely despised just moping around like this, but what was he supposed to do?__

____

_No job, no band, no girl…_ He lifted the glass to his lips to taste the liquid gold that would dull the pain, but to his surprise all he tasted was ice. He pulled the glass away, looking only to see that the alcohol was gone. Again.

____

"And no booze. My life is fucking wonderful…" Delsin muttered to himself, waving down the bartender as he set his glass down. "Jack and Coke. Double this time, please." With a nod, the bartender reached to the shelf, pulling a bottle of whisky off the bottom shelf. It was all he could afford at the moment.

____

"I think you should slow down, sir. This is your third one." The bartender advised in a very even voice, recognizing the sight before him as one he'd seen many times before. Didn't stop him from pouring the liquid into the glass though.

____

"Appreciate the concern." Delsin let out a tired chuckle as he watched the glass refill with the precious nectar before adding the cola. "But I'll take my chances." He waved the bartender off once the glass was full, earning a less than pleased look from the man. But nothing else came from him, instead going to tend to his other customers. And quite honestly, he was grateful he wasn't being scolded at the moment. He knew it looked pathetic drinking alone and looking like a sad sack, but for one night he wanted to forget the misery that was his life and drink in peace.

____

"Hi there!" A voice cheerily greeted him from behind. So much for that. Delsin didn't sigh this time, instead pulling his attention away from his stewing and towards the source of the voice. And he was shocked to see that it was a girl from the looks of it. A very pretty girl. She looked to be around her early 20s, same as him. Her slim figure filled out the red strapless cocktail dress quite well, the black frills at the chest drawing attention to the small amount of cleavage she showed. Twin tassels from each of the chest sported a metallic heart on each end while the rest of the dress was adorned with small pink flowers and black ribbons. The black glove she wore held a pink corsage in the same style as the flowers on her dress. Looking down, the bottom of her dress had the same black frills, swaying against her smooth legs when she shifted her stance towards him. Black flats completed the outfit, the young man could tell that the girl had carefully put together the outfit to attract attention. A brunette like him, her hair was shoulder length with her bangs barely brushing against her green eyes, masking a mischievous glint behind them that he could pick out. One thing was for sure, she wanted his attention. Only question was why tonight? When he was exhausted, nervous and buzzed?

____

Seemed like drinking in peace wouldn't be in the cards tonight. Then again, there were other distractions.

____

"What? Who… me?" He asked carefully, trying to make sure that she was speaking to him and not get his hopes up too much.

____

"Yeah, you!" She replied just as cheerfully. If the girl knew that he was nervous, she didn't show it, instead keeping her focus squarely on him. And to his surprise, that look in her eyes didn't waver at all. It was enough to make him start remembering things he'd rather forget. And that brought any sort of line he had prepared thrown completely out of his mind.

____

"You're like really, really cute." _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ The slight hitch in his voice matched the storm that were his thoughts. _Think, then talk! It's not that hard!_ If he could have kicked himself then and there, he would have, but a small giggle left the girl's lips. _That really was a nice sound._

____

"I know right? It's crazy!" She tried to sound offhanded about the comment, but one could tell the amount of pride she took from that statement. Before he could ponder that anymore, she gave him a flirty smile and continued. "My name is Kyu; nice to meet you."

____

_Kyu, huh? Never heard a name like that before._ The young man thought as she stood waiting for him to say something. He could tell that the smile she had started to drop a fraction. Barely enough for anyone to notice, save for him. And that was only because he couldn't look away. And it was that moment that he realized something very, very problematic.

____

"I literally can't remember my name right now." Once again, he blurted out without even thinking. _THINK, STUPID! Can you stop making an ass of yourself for two seconds?!_

____

"Riiiiiight… We'll try that again later…" Kyu drawled, her eyes narrowing as she spoke the words. Her gaze locked onto him, he could tell that her eyes held a strange mix of feelings: sympathy, judgment, and something that he couldn't quite place. Almost as if she was looking for something… specific? Her tone turned to one of concern. "Look dude, are you gonna be alright? Looks like you're having some trouble holding it together over there." This caught his attention. He was half expecting the girl to walk away by now, but she was still giving him a chance. Mentally steeling himself, he set his drink down onto the counter and did his best to appear relaxed on his stool.

____

"Hmm? Nah, I'm chill, I'm chill." He breathed, his shoulders sagging and his eyes flickering with a flash of confidence, resembling a shred of who he used to be. _Please buy it. Please buy it._ It didn't last long though, any surge of what was there before was instantly snuffed out by the girl's gaze.

____

"Psssh! That's a fat load of shit and you know it." She said dismissively, not buying the act for a second. _So she's good at reading people. Great._

____

"Am I that obvious?" He asked, admitting he had been seen right through his act. Admittedly not much of an act, but still, points for trying.

____

"I could see how uncomfortable you are right now from space." The girl almost snorted at him, though strangely enough, it wasn't out of malice. From the way she said it, the way her eyes scanned over him, it was more like she was waiting for something to happen. Before he could ponder anything else, she started to mutter to herself. "Hmmm… wait…" It was barely audible, but he caught it. "You know what? This might just work…" Kyu flashed him a smirk before leaning in a bit. He could catch a whiff of the sweet perfume she was wearing, the way her dress hugged her frame, the bit of cleavage that dared him to take a closer look. To his credit, he stood still as a rail. "Listen buddy, I gotta go, but we'll meet again soon; trust me. Night!" Her smirk morphed into a grin as she leaned back and turned on her heel, giving him a wave before sauntering out of the bar. Delsin sat stunned at what just happened to him. Any excitement that he felt was instantly replaced with irritation.

____

"What the hell just happened?" He asked to no one in particular as he turned back to face the bar and his drink. At the very least he still had that to help him forget about the night. What was one more weird event to add to it?

____

He was probably never going to see her again anyway.

____

_What the…?_ That was the only thought as he looked at the world around him.

____

Clouds. Lots and lots of clouds, bathed in golden light all around him. Delsin felt his body being pushed forward by an invisible force. The light grew brighter as the swirls started to bombard his face, he shielded his face to block out as much of the light as he could. But it didn't seem to have any effect* as it just grew brighter and brighter. Almost as if the light was cutting through him. HIs body moved faster through the haze, speeding through the haze and into the light. More and more until he pushed through the wall of clouds and into the open.

____

And then he stopped.

____

"Nice place…"

____

His vision was blurry, but he could make out a few things. Clouds, of course, but many other strange things he thought had no purpose being here. Buildings, arches, waterfalls, all bathed under the golden light he was assaulted by. All of which surrounding an ornate staircase near the edge farthest from him. That staircase led up high, higher than he thought it should be, connecting to a grand palace radiating everything underneath it, almost like it was the source. The more he looked at it, the more he felt it was beckoning to him. Commanding him to ascend to it. In the back of his mind, he could feel something invade his thoughts. As crazy as it was, a pair of emerald green eyes and a smirk. He thought he heard something from that smirk, but it wasn't what he was expecting.

____

"Hey you, rise and shine."

____

Definitely not what he was expecting. The smirk morphed into a frown and the eyes closed, the presence slowly leaving his mind as he felt the world around him fade, being obscured by the clouds coming to surround both him and the city. His vision grew darker and darker with every second, but he didn't feel as if he was in danger. Just that he wasn't supposed to be here. It all made sense now. He was dreaming.

____

"We've got work to do!" A very sweet, energetic voice broke through the haze that was slumber. He chose to ignore it, the figment of his imagination would disappear soon along with the rest of the dream, he hoped. "I said get up!" Apparently not.

____

"Go away, I'm having a good dream." Delsin muttered as he swatted the air in front of him, his brain slowly starting to kick back on. The first thing that registered was that something heavy was on him.

____

"I bet you were…" The voice didn't even try to hide its amusement. But instantly, he felt his body start to shake roughly. "Come on, man! Up and at 'em!" She shook him harder, but he refused to budge, still trying to convince himself this was nothing more than a bad dream. A huff made its way to his ears. Whoever it was wasn't happy. "Fine, buddy. Just remember, you brought this on yourself." And before he could even give a response, he felt something him hit him in between the crotch.

____

Hard.

____

"Oh relax. Don't be such a baby."

____

His eyes shot straight up as he rolled underneath her, yelping at the pain as his hands shot towards his lower body. Instead of finding his own, Delsin felt the very smooth stomach of the one on top of him. That was enough for him to open his eyes and glare at whatever was assaulting him. At that point, his brain started to actually process the information.

____

He lived alone. And he didn't remember inviting anyone to his place. Well, that he remembered.

____

Someone was in his apartment. In his bed. On him.

____

Annoyance quickly left as panic set in. Looking at the source of the voice, he saw someone straddling his lap. A very attractive someone. A girl with pink hair tied in pigtails that reached just above her shoulders. The girl wasn't wearing what someone would call 'conventional clothing'. She wore what seemed like a silk nightie, pink at the chest connected to clear white that flowed to her sides. The middle of the nightie separated into two that flowed to her sides reaching down past her waist to her waist. She wore a white-collared necklace with a pink choker top, a red heart shape on the front of it. On her arms were dark purple warmers that reached past her elbows, stockings of the same color on her feet that reached just below her eyes. On her feet were dark purple flats, a butterfly on her ankle of both shoes. Strangely, she wasn't wearing pants or even a skirt. Instead, he could easily see her panties, pink with a dark purple butterfly in the center.

____

The kicker though? A very large pair of dark pink butterfly wings were adorned on her back.

____

There was a girl. An insanely attractive, though strangely dressed, girl straddling his lap on his bed at night. There was only one logical explanation.

____

"Okay, I'm still dreaming. I have to be, just drank too much." Delsin began muttering to himself, trying to convince himself that this was nothing more than a flight of fancy. Propping himself up so he could face her eye to eye, he gave her a stupid grin. "Damn bartender actually had a point. All I have to do is- AGGHH!" The ramblings were instantly cut off by the feeling of this girl pinching his cheek and pulling hard. Her eyes were narrowed, but the smirk was plastered on her face.

____

"Afraid not, pal. This is totally happening." She said as she continued to pull on his cheek. And his annoyance came back in full force the harder she pulled.

____

"Alright, alright! Get the hand off!" Delsin swatted away the offending hand away from his cheek. Once the source of the pain was removed, he turned to the girl, getting a good look at her again. At the moment, he wasn't completely upset with the fact she was still straddling him. She was definitely attractive and on the chance she was a dangerous psychopath, it'd probably help him more to keep her calm. _Unless she gets the urge to cut out one of my kidneys._

____

"Don't you recognize this adorable face?" She giggled at him with a very sweet, very familiar smile. "It's Kyu! From the Bar!" That got his full attention. He took a moment to really take her in. While her outfit was completely different from before, he recognized her face. Her emerald eyes. Her devious smirk that spelled nothing but trouble. It really was Kyu.

____

But that outfit though, it definitely wouldn't be something anyone would wear in broad daylight. It looked more like a bad costume someone would wear at Halloween. Or one from a lingerie shop. So that left one possibility for the way she looked.

____

"Did we…? You know? Do…" He tried to get out, gesturing one hand with his index finger and thumb in a circle while two fingers on the other hand moved into the circle, him whistling as he did. "That?" All he could hope was that it wouldn't set her off. Fortunately for him, all she did was giggle.

____

"No! No! God no!" That shot down any joy that he was feeling over the situation. "Besides, I was on the clock." On the clock? What the hell did that mean? Was she some kind of new type of prostitute or something? He must have really had too much to drink. Kyu gave a sigh before removing herself from him and hopping off his bed. He looked at her as she stood at the foot of his bed for him to get a good look at all of her. A hand rested on her hip while the other twirled one of her pigtails, the look in her eyes slightly awkward from what she was apparently thinking.

____

"Okay… If you can't tell by now, I'm a fairy. Well...A love fairy to be exact."

____

_The fuck?_

____

A love fairy? Was this girl for real? No, this was either a massive practical joke or she was certifiable.

____

"Riiiiight, and I'm a five-horned unicorn that flies around the city with rainbows shooting out of my ass." He couldn't help himself but try and make light at the situation giving the girl a smirk. A snort left her as she looked slightly amused. Good sign, maybe?

____

_Psychos can still laugh, right?_ he thought.

____

"Hmmm… funny… but let's leave the sarcasm to me, alright?" Kyu fired back, her own smirk forming on her face. Well, at least she didn't want to kill him yet. But the more he thought about this, the more ludicrous this entire situation seemed. Girl in his apartment, wearing basically lingerie and saying she's a fairy? A moment passed before he started to laugh, shaking his head as if he just figured out the riddle.

____

"Okay, which one set you up to this?" He asked Kyu incredulously. A raised brow and a thin line at her lips practically announced that she wasn't feeling the joke. "My old manager? Coop and Jamie? If it was the singer from my old band, you can tell that fuckwad to actually grow a pair, march down here and troll me to my fa- FUCK!" His tirade was interrupted by a slap to the back of his head.

____

"God, you're gonna be a fucking pain to deal with. I can already tell." Kyu's smirk dropped as she stared at him, nursing her temple in annoyance. "None of your little buddies sent me here, okay? I came here on my own."

____

"Okay…" He droned as he rubbed the spot where she slapped him, for once not having anything to say to the situation. Probably best to listen to what she had to say, regardless. He did take a second to eye his phone, just in case.

____

"Now are you gonna let me explain or just keep acting like a tough guy?" He held the stare for a minute, but as he racked his brain for a retort, he honestly couldn't figure out anything witty or reasonable to say. The heat in his eyes dimmed and he sighed, waving a hand to her to explain. "Thank you." She gave the man a nod with her smirk coming back in full force. "You see, as a love fairy it's my job to help poor saps like you out with the ladies. It's just...what I do." She let out a chuckle as she smirked at him, obviously proud of herself. "I don't like to brag, but I'll have you know I have a very impressive track record." _And yet she's bragging. Not all that humble, this one._ "All of my previous clients are...basically walking babe magnets now. You though… ahem…" She started to eye him clinically, trying to find the right words to say. "Let's just say you will be my greatest accomplishment yet." That got a frown out of him. "I mean the 'ballads in my honor, gold statue of me in the middle of work, coworkers begging me for the chance to fuck them' kind of accomplishment." She looked incredibly smug as she said that, eyes closed as if imagining the adoration she would receive from gracing him with her presence. That was enough out of the crazy lady.

____

"Yeah, I'm calling the cops." He said as he reached for the cellphone on his nightstand, but was stopped by Kyu grabbing his wrist inches away from his salvation.

____

"Hold on there, champ! No reason to call the fuzz! I'm telling the truth!" Her answer came as a flat look from the very unconvinced man. Kyu sighed as she looked at him. "Yeah, I can tell you think I'm crazy, but I need you to just humor me for a minute. I'm here to change your life for the better! When I'm done with you, you're gonna get more tail than you ever dreamed of! Or at the very least get you to stop moping around in bars like a complete loser." The more this girl spoke in that condescending tone, the more he just wanted to throw her out on her butt. Even if she was certifiable.

____

"Alright, that's it!" The man yanked his wrist away from her grasp and grabbed his phone, immediately giving the girl the hardest glare he could as he stood up to face her. "Get out of my apartment now, or I'll throw you out myself!" He was expecting her to start yelling or go completely insane from the threat. But instead, he heard a huff from her.

____

"Okay then, we're gonna have to do it 'that' way, then." Kyu sighed as Delsin eyed her, his temper growing with every second.

____

"No, the only 'way' we're doing this is you get your ass out of your apartment before I call the guys with the white coooooo..." His rant slowed to a stop as he saw something that completely sobered him up.

____

The shock made him trip over himself, falling flat on his rear as he stared at the sight. The girl who had basically broken into his apartment and started spouting craziness… was flying. Her wings were glowing with an etherial light, her arms and legs crossed as she ascended off the floor of his apartment and floated around for good measure. All while wearing that same shit-eating grin.

____

"Soooo… you believe me now?" Was all Kyu asked, her grin even wilder as she noticed the way he stood there, trying his hardest to form a coherent word. Her feet touched the ground and without missing a beat, she sauntered to him and patted his cheek twice, a silent way of telling him to come back to Earth. Shaking his head quickly, Delsin took a few deep breaths, collecting his thoughts as he let out a sigh.

____

"So you're a… love fairy." He tested the words on his lips. "Damn, I can't believe I'm actually going along with this. It's kinda crushing my reality right now." He admitted to Kyu, the fairy actually letting out a laugh.

____

"I know, buddy. I know. Gotta admit, this is rare for me." She admitted while patting him on the shoulder. "Most guys simply go with it after seeing me. I don't normally have to break out the wings right away." The way she so easily spoke about this as if she knew he would come around. "Got your attention though."

____

"And might have made me almost barf up my heart, but sure. Let's go with that." He said with a lopsided smirk, something that made Kyu roll her eyes. He did notice the smirk didn't fall at all. "So why are you helping me out, anyway? What do you get out of it?" A long groan came from the fairy as she looked at him.

____

"Uggghhh what is it with you and all the skepticism?" Kyu bit out. "Why can't a fairy just help a brother out?" Her answer was a flat stare from the young man, telling her that he still wasn't fully convinced. "Fineeee…" She walked towards the nearby desk near his bed and plopped in the rolling chair. "Because it's my job. You do well, I do well. You look good and score lots of babes, I get paid out the ass and look good in front of my boss. It's a win-win."

____

"So I'm just a meal ticket, huh?" Delsin scoffed, earning a shrug and a wry smile from the fairy. He crossed his arms and gave her a hard stare. "And what makes you think I need any help with women?" The young man suggested. Kyu only took a moment to look at him before she felt something bubble inside. A second past, a snort left her lips. Then another, and another before she burst out laughing at him. A high pitched laugh that sounded actually sweet, if it wasn't for the fact that she was laughing at him. He felt his temper flare as he saw her clutch her sides in amusement, but held his tongue as he waited for her to finish.

____

"Ohhhhh… oh, good one dude." Kyu wheezed out as she collected herself, catching her breath as she noticed the very annoyed look on his face. "But seriously, I checked you out in the bar and I was disappointed. Hot chicks all around the place and you don't even bat an eye at them. Just down booze and look all emo at your phone. Not attractive." She then stood up from the chair and took a step towards him, the young man starting to feel very uncomfortable. "But that's why I'm here! I'm here to get you laid!" Not one to mince words, fair enough. "But I need to know exactly what I'm dealing with. So… how many dates have you been on?" _Shit._ Delsin was not prepared for that question.

____

"Well… ya know, an amount…" Kyu's eyes went wide at this information.

____

"Oh my god, it's worse than I thought." At that point, he had enough of the fairy's attitude. With a stomp and a snarl, he snapped at her.

____

"Alright, look lady! Want to know why I was at the bar? My girlfriend broke up with me, okay?! Left me for another guy! And every time I tried talking to another girl, I just freeze!" His hands ran through his already messy hair as he began to pace. "It pisses me off that I can't get over it, so I don't need you throwing salt into the wound every five seconds!" He glared at the girl, and for the first time, he saw that she looked genuinely surprised and almost… apologetic.

____

"Okay… now that's a damn good reason for me to help you." Kyu said, her voice seriously and steady as she walked over him with a frown. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that. I'm not here to put you down or make you feel like shit, okay? I honestly want to help you. I'm not lying when I said that's what I do." Any trace of playfulness in her voice was gone as she tried to look at Delsin without making herself feel worse. "Doesn't excuse the fact I was being a bitch about it. I'm sorry, dude." Delsin didn't say a word as she spoke, watching her body language and hearing her tone as she haphazardly made her apology.

____

_Maybe she's not all bad. Annoying, but not bad._

____

"I shouldn't have yelled at you like that…" Delsin admitted to the fairy as he pinched the bridge of his nose, getting her to look up at him. "I mean, you did break into my place and assault me, but I did take out my anger on you. I'm sorry." Kyu nodded at this and took another step towards him. "Just… I was being an asshole."

____

"Alright, enough of the mushy shit." Kyu chuckled as she let out a chuckle before looking at him again. "And hey, I'm gonna help you get past this." As the anger drained from his face, he gave the girl a small smile. To which she looked at him with a grin. "I'm gonna make you a bona-fide ladies man, get that spine of yours back for good and make both of us look awesome in the process!" She looked him dead in the eyes as she said those words. "And when I say I'm going to do something, I fucking do it." The seriousness in her words, the determination in her eyes paired with her confident grin.

____

Maybe this was what he was waiting for.

____

"Alright…" Delsin nodded to her, his eyes gleaming with a newfound determination. "Alright, I'm with you. Let's do this!" He balled his fist and pumped into the air, getting an odd look from the fairy. A second passed and Delsin look at her sheepishly. "Right."

____

"Yeah, that's what I like to hear!" Kyu seemed to get the meaning behind the gesture and put her hands on her hips. "Alright dude, grab your shit. We're going on a date."

____

_Wait, what?_

____

"Someone has to show you the ropes. Make sure you're not bullshitting about the ex thing." Kyu spoke as she started tossing the jeans he wore from last night back at him, catching them with a yelp. "I know a place nearby that's open pretty late. You'll love it! Or not...I really don't care." He barely had a chance to react when she turned to him and raised the shirt he had from before for a toss.

____

"It's Delsin."

____

Kyu just blinked at his words. "What was that?"

____

"Earlier, I couldn't give you my name before. It's Delsin. Delsin Moore." He gave her his name with a small smirk, and she could see his eyes light up a little bit as he said those words.

____

"Well Delsin," Kyu grinned as she threw the shirt at his head. "I hope you're ready, because you're not getting any sleep tonight." She said with as much emphasis on the meaning of those words as possible, Delsin very fortunate that she couldn't see his cheeks tinting red. As he struggled to get his sight back, he noticed Kyu sticking her tongue cutely at him before walking towards the door. As Delsin got himself dressed, only one thought crossing his mind over and over again.

____

_What the hell? Why not?_

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody. Well, Delsin's just met Kyu and is putting his faith in her to turn his sad life around and get laid in the process. What could possibly go wrong?
> 
> Looks at Delsin and Kyu suspiciously from behind a well-protected bunker. Nothing at all...
> 
> Yes, this is going to be an M-rated fanfic for sexual themes, coarse language, occasional violence, and sexual content not suitable for minors. View discretion is advised. Now that that's out of the way...
> 
> This is going to be a multi-chapter fanfic following Delsin's exploits through the Huniepop story, befriending and seducing some very lovely ladies in Glenbury and possibly a few visitors... Who might they be? Well, if you don't feel like waiting for an answer, check out the game. Or don't. Don't let some random stranger on the internet tell you what to do. Be a rebel.
> 
> This is going to be in the vein of a slice-of-life romance following Delsin's day-to-day life, navigating his relationships with the girls, the fairy crashing in his apartment, and his friends that will appear intermittently in the story. As such, friendships, relationships and by extension, juicy scenes, will be built up as slowly and naturally as I can get them, so I'll be doing my best. Updates will occur when I can update, so they will not be on any set schedule. I will attempt to do a chapter once a month for quality's sake, so I want my chapters to be their best before I publish. I will be attempting to brush up on my writing by posting some other stories while I write this, so keep an eye out for that if you're interested. Any corrections anyone can point out that I might miss would be appreciated. Any if anyone happens to spot any references I put into the story, feel free to shout out in a review. You won't win a prize, but I won't feel like I'm alone thinking these up ehehe.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and I'll see you next time.


	2. I'll Be There For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone. Sorry for the late update on this one. The past couple of months have been rather hectic, so I haven't had a lot of time to actually write and publish. Quick shoutout to my lovely Beta Reader xrosaryx for all her hard work helping me out with the plot and spitballing ideas with me along with her never ending patience with me haha. Quick note, every chapter title will be the title of a song that is both somehow connected with the theme of the chapter and might be the kind of song that Delsin would put on his playlist (hence the title), giving readers a little bit of insight into his character. The first chapter title, The Sky is Crying, is an Elmore James blues standard, one of his most iconic and popular works. I was actually listening to the Stevie Ray Vaughn cover to it while writing the first, who is one of Delsin's influences. This chapter title is based on the song by The Rembrandts that was made famous by the sitcom Friends. So I'm looking forward to continuing this trend. But with all that out of the way, let's get to it.

_**Chapter 2: I'll Be There For You** _

_**Day 2: Morning** _

_**Glenberry Streets**_

"Seriously, dude. We need to work on your alcohol tolerance." Delsin heard that voice again, at this point starting to grate his ears more than ease his worries. "You look like shit." And she wasn't wrong. As bad as Delsin looked last night, the morning brought an entire new light to his state. His eyes were bloodshot, barely hid from his drooping eyelids and making him miss several streetlights if it wasn't for his companion guiding him out of the way. His naturally messy hair was greasy and matting to his head, his entire body smelling like booze and sweat. Needless to say, he wasn't in the best of states.

"Says the so called 'love fairy' who forced me to stay up all night and drill me on information I already know. While I was still plastered!" Delsin ran a hand through his hair as he grumbled, the love fairy merely rolling her eyes at the complaining, now wearing the same red dress he met her in with her hair the same brown. Judging from the looks they were getting as they passed the onlookers in the street, it was clear to everyone that the 'love fairy' was considered by many a head-turner. Not that he'd ever give her the satisfaction of telling her after last night. "Seriously, we couldn't have waited until I actually found my brain again?"

"Yeah, yeah keep bitching about your horrible night. Chicks _really_ find that attractive." Kyu bit back, the mischievous look aimed at her companion. She stretched her arms, cradling her head in her hands as they walked through the streets. "Honestly, I thought you were fucking with me when you said you had a girlfriend. How you were last night gave noooo indication on that." The fairy smirked when Delsin craned his neck to look at her, that same annoying smirk on her face as he did. And unfortunately for him, she did have a point.

_"Wrong!"_

_Looked away while Kyu was talking. She was talking about her favorite subjects, sex and work. Something Delsin was finding slightly off-putting in a public venue._

_"Are you kidding?! You can't ask a girl that right away. Do you want to get slapped?"_

_Offhandedly made a remark about Kyu's other clients. Which she equated to asking a date about the other men in her life._

_"Listen to what she's saying. Be interested in what going on in her life, even if you're not. Fake it if you have to, just don't let her know that!"_

_Nodded off for a second, mostly from the booze. Slightly from Kyu prattling on about a certain porn movie she had just watched._

_"Don't talk about yourself unless she asks or gives you the lead! You'll look self-absorbed!"_

_Tried to redirect the conversation to something we both might enjoy. Bad move._

_"Read her body language! Don't make a move unless she's willing. And the yawning trick stopped working 20 years ago."_

_It wasn't that much of a move. It was 2am. And maybe he was? It was a damn shame she saw straight through that._

_"You're not even trying, are you?"_

_The fairy shot up from her seat, turned on her heel and strode out in a huff. Delsin earned a few heated stares, the young man pinching the bridge of his nose as he waited patiently for his new coach to come back and tell him what he did wrong. Sure enough, she did. He wished she didn't. He wanted to go back to sleep._

_Epic fail._

"Are you kidding? I was still drunk and kinda dealing with the fact that a supposedly mythical creature decided to take pity on me and- owwww…" Delsin groaned as he held a hand to his forehead, ceasing any sort of comeback he had. He wasn't lying when he said that he was drunk last night. His brain was threatening to pound out of his skull. The fairy's stride slowed to a stop as she waited for her acquaintance to situate himself. 

"You uh… you gonna be okay over there, buddy?" Kyu's smirk dropped ever-so-slightly, but her eyes half-lidded in an amused stare. 

"…Shut up." Delsin grumbled, meeting her stare with annoyed eyes as he continued to walk. "So explain to me exactly how this works. You said you're gonna help me get a new girlfriend, right? How exactly do you plan on that? There some kind of program or something? A syllabus, maybe?" A sarcastic reply, but a warranted one, he felt, with a smack on his arm and a puff of breath his answer. He seriously couldn't believe that he was actually entertaining this line of thought. _Then again, she did fly in front of me, so what the hell?_

"Here's how it works." Kyu began, taking a few steps in front of him, turning around to face him so she could walk backwards. "Like I said, it's my job to help poor saps like you get banged by the insanely attractive. So what I'm gonna do is take everything you are, awkward warts and all." She brought her hands out to move the air between them, as if she were pushing some imaginary object together. "And mooooold it. And shaaaaaape it, and beeeeeeat it until it's something that an actually sane human being would like trying to hit on them. It's actually pretty simple when you stop and think about it." _Oh yeah, completely simple._

__"And what exactly does that entail?" Delsin rubbed his eyes, starting to feel his headache miraculously recede a bit. The cool morning air was starting to work its magic. "You going to snap your fingers and make me the second coming of Bond or something? Because I prefer Craig over Moore if I have any say over it. Bronson, a close second." A raised eyebrow from the fairy was his only reaction from the admittedly stupid joke._ _

"That's not how magic works, dick-for-brains." Kyu huffed as she turned back around and began walking back in step with Delsin. "Well, I mean, the snapping is, but turning you into Daniel Craig? I'm a love fairy, not a miracle worker." A suck of breath was all the response Kyu wished for, peeking out of the corner of her eye to see a flustered Delsin, arms folded and looking away. "But back to the point, I'm gonna be sticking to you like glue. Helping you work out, eat better, dress better, act better, teaching you on the best way to get a woman's attention and keeping it. By the time we're done, you're going to be the type of guy who will have no issue finding someone to fuck." A sideways glance was Kyu's only indication that Delsin was interested, but instead of him thanking and praising her, he grumbled something to himself. She was close enough to pick it out, purely out of curiosity. 

"Like college all over again, except without the mental breakdowns and Jamie's breakfast burritos…" A fond memory skipped through his mind of better days. Filled with old friends, parties and bad hangovers, before it was dashed by the fairy grabbing his arm and pulling him back hard. 

"Hey, hey, hey. Back to the land of the living, big guy." Kyu almost scowled as she pointed in front of Delsin. He turned away from his annoying tagalong to see a lamppost stood inches away from their current path. He really was exhausted. He turned back to Kyu to see her smirk completely gone. Her arms were crossed and her eyes were glazed over, her body language saying she was expecting something. 

"Thanks for that." Delsin grumbled as he ran his fingers over his eyes, Kyu's look softening as she waited for him to start walking again. "If we're done with the lesson, I'm heading back to my place." Kyu's brow raised at the suggestion, but Delsin continued on. "I need a nap after last night. You can hang out for a bit if you want." Out of the corner of his eye, Delsin noticed that Kyu looked as if she wanted to say something, but kept her mouth shut and fell in step with him. _Weird._

The stroll was uneventful as the two continued to chat through the streets about what was expected of him, the occasional assistance from Kyu so that Delsin wouldn't bump into anything. He would catch Kyu's eye locking onto various sights as they walked: employees outside an ice cream shop on the corner getting ready for the day, the crowd of very tired and very drunk people leaving a very large night club, a peaceful park slowly growing with various families and joggers spending some fleeting moments of tranquility. He didn't ask her why she was observing at these places, or rather people, but the look on her face seemed off. As if she was almost captivated by such simple sights. Delsin put the thought out of his head. She was already confusing enough. It was then she turned back to look at him, quickly morphing back to her usual playful demeanor. 

"See something you like?" She asked him, almost on instinct. He turned away from her and kept them moving past the streets and into a quieter area of the town. When Delsin led them around the corner, Kyu's eyes landing on a massive apartment complex. A very nice apartment complex, she had to admit. The courtyard was filled with trees and greenery, all carefully arranged along a stone path. To the side of the courtyard was a playground, already filled with children having the time of their lives, several families either among them playing with their kids or watching from the nearby benches. Kyu could pick out several of the cars driving around the rear of the building, she assumed housed the parking garage. As they neared the building, she could see that the complex itself was very well made. Strong white stone, the grounds were clean, and the doors themselves had a security lock that Delsin opened with a swipe of a small device hanging from his keys. The inside looked very similar in taste to the outside. The walls looked as if they were recently painted in a crisp off-white, even the mailboxes on the wall seemed to have been kept clean. 

As the duo stepped into the elevator. Kyu realized two things. That this place was recently made and well-maintained, and only those with a good amount of money could stay in a place like this. So just who the hell was this guy? 

__"So which one's yours again?" He asked her offhandedly, not getting an answer as Delsin hit the button on the elevator. Top floor. "If you're trying to surprise me on which one's yours, I already know. Got into your room, remember? Though I will admit, I didn't get a good look at this place last night. Pretty damn dark."_ _

__"And you're still lucky I didn't call the cops to drag you out of there." Delsin grinned at the fairy, her turning her head up at the jab._ _

__"Not sure what a couple beat cops could do against someone with literal magic at their fingertips, but I'll give you points for effort." That got a chuckle out of him. So he was feeling better. That's good. Before she could register it, the elevator had arrived on the top floor and opened to reveal a hall. The only thing she could pick out were two doors. An emergency exit and a door that seemed to lead somewhere. Delsin stepped out and walked towards the door, Kyu barely sliding out of the elevator before it closed and followed her client to the unlabeled door. Another swipe of the device, the lock was disengaged and he turned the handle, letting the two of them in._ _

__"Well, if you already spoiled the surprise…" Delsin groaned as he let out a very relieved breath, walking into his already far more comfortable apartment and kicking off his shoes. Waiting for Kyu to step inside, he shut the door behind them once she did. "Welcome to my place. Make yourself at home, don't do anything I wouldn't." Kyu took one look at the interior as Delsin opened the blinds on a nearby window slightly, letting the sun illuminate the room._ _

__It was a seriously nice place._ _

__The apartment was far more spacious that she remembered, a penthouse apartment coated in a soft white with marble flooring. Cubic lights on the wall, pieces of nice wooden furniture strewn around the living area. Various pieces of artwork neatly framed and hung, a flat-screen television with a stand underneath containing a video-game system that she didn't recognize. The kitchen was cozy, but the wooden cabinets and sinks reflected the same attention that the rest of the furniture. An island in the middle of the kitchen gave it a modern and welcoming feel to it. To her great surprise, the bedroom was the most awe-inspiring to her. Spacious, the furniture and amenities all matching the other rooms. A fireplace adorned the wall to the right of his bed with a stereo system on the opposite side of the room. A freaking fireplace. The entire space seemed to be tied around the respectable king-sized bed tucked in the corner of the room. This place seemed like the absolute perfect place for seduction._ _

__It would have been far more impressive it wasn't so damn messy._ _

__The nice carpet had various clothes thrown around the bedroom without any care. The bed was unmade and the pillows were scattered, one threatening to fall off the bed. The furniture in the bedroom and living room had various clutter scattered on them and was caked in a layer of dust. The kitchen sink was filled to the brim with dirty dishes and various boxes of foodstuffs seemed to lay ignored on the counters. Next to the sink were a few empty bottles of alcohol, the trash can dangerously close to overflowing. And to her dismay, the entire room smelled musty and unpleasant for a lady to stay for any period of time. It was such a disappointment._ _

__The two areas she noticed that were actually clean were in two different corners of the bedroom: one had a desk with a desktop computer and what looked like a tablet of some sort mounted to the opposite end of the desk, all spotless. The other possessed various guitars, some acoustic and some electrical, with an amplifier tucked away and a nook shelf with various books tucked neatly inside. Kyu could tell that those two areas had some meaning to the guy, but it raised more questions than answers._ _

__"Sorry for the mess." Delsin apologized as he walked towards the bedroom. "Haven't had much chance to clean lately. Things've been kinda hectic."_ _

__"Duuuude." Kyu took a minute to take it all in, blinking desperately hoping that she was having a nightmare. To her utter dismay, she wasn't. "How can you live like this? This place would be perfect if you actually took care of it." Delsin bit back a response, instead dropping his wallet and keys onto his nightstand and unceremoniously dropped onto the bed. "Do you realize how many broads would kill to sleep in a place like this?!"_ _

__"Haven't had much motivation to clean lately." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. The fairy shook her head as she scanned the place, hands resting on her hips as ideas ran through her head. "Not like I've been getting that much company lately."_ _

__"Can't imagine why…" She sighed barely out of earshot of her dejected client. Some positive thinking would definitely put him in the right direction, but the room was top priority. She turned on her heel and put her back to him. "Still, I've stayed in worse places than this. Some TLC and this could be a damn good shag-pad." She said with a pump of her fist and a snap of her fingers. A soft pink light enveloped her frame and within seconds, her wings and ensemble from the previous night were seen. Kyu casually ran a hand through her hair, her locks turning bubblegum pink once again at her touch. Though that wasn't what caught Delsin's attention at the moment._ _

__"Run that by me again?" Delsin asked, propped up on his bed and facing the source of this unwelcome news. To his dismay, she turned to face him with a knowing grin. "You're doing what now?"_ _

__"I said I was going to be sticking to you like glue. That means living with you too, genius." She answered, turning back to face him with a glint in her eyes. "Where'd you think I was gonna stay? You practically invited me." A very confused Delsin looked at her for a moment as he remembered the offer, but ran a hand through his hair._ _

__"For a little while." Delsin started, taking off his jacket and tossing it across the bed. "You can't stay here, Tinker Bell. I barely have enough to keep me here at the moment, not to mention there's probably a million things that could go wrong with you staying here." He spread a hand across the room so that Kyu would follow along. "Where exactly would you sleep? I doubt the couch is particularly suited to your tastes." His sarcasm was another area that needed work. While she found it slightly amusing, others would find it grating. She definitely had her work cut out for her. Though she could easily tell that there were some parts of this job to be enjoyed._ _

__"There's a king-sized bed here, dumbass." She offered as she flew towards him and landed face first onto the incredibly soft mattress. "See? Problem solved." Kyu mumbled through the pillow while Delsin got up, taking his jacket and proceeding to walk towards his closet._ _

__"And I'm supposed to take the couch?" He asked as he hung his jacket, closing the door and turning back around to face Kyu now lounging comfortably on his bed, legs raised and her arms over her head. From this position, he had a very generous look at her body, her very smooth and shapely legs. And while the nightie didn't leave much to his imagination, he could tell that it was what she was going for._ _

__"Now I don't think there's any need for that, do you?" Kyu spoke, honey in her voice as her emerald eyes caught his brown, filled to the brim with playfulness and hiding just a bit of lust. "No reason why we can't share. I'm a big girl, ya know." She moved her legs ever so slightly higher, bending them so he could see more of her legs, gliding a hand down her thigh towards her rear. Delsin stood captivated at the sight, feeling the heat flooding to his cheeks at her. He knew he was staring, but couldn't get himself to stop. Until he saw her mouth twitch slightly._ _

_She's screwing with me._ Delsin thought, his now open mouth morphing to an annoyed frown as he shook his head. And that's when he heard the snickering, the fairy bringing a hand to her mouth to try and stop herself from laughing too loud. 

__"Dude… Dude, you should've seen your face!" Kyu was trying to stop herself, but it was clear she found the situation too hilarious to keep to herself, the random bits of laughter escaping her. In the middle of her shaking, she could see her new client turned away from her with his arms crossed._ _

__"Like hell we will." Delsin fumed as he stormed away from his room towards the computer desk, clearly not finding the humor in this. "Damn imp."_ _

__"Oh come on!" Delsin heard Kyu exclaim from her very comfortable spot on his bed, now laying spread-eagle over the entire mattress. "You walked right into that one!" Her laughter had died down as she watched him go through a stack of mail with only mild interest. "So how does a complete train-wreck like you afford a place like this, anyway?"__

____

"I barely do, if you have to know. And I'm not sure I'll be able to at all with you living here now." Delsin sighed as he began sorting through his mail, separating the envelopes into two different piles. Clearly, that was a touchy subject. "Seriously, why live here? Can't you find somewhere else to crash?" Kyu shot up from her spot and glared at him. 

____

"Actually no, I can't." She spoke matter-of-factly, though he could hear a slight edge in her voice. "Love fairies don't live on your world, so it's not like we have anywhere to really go between helping clients and getting our fuck on without a little help. It's just how it is." Kyu sounded genuinely annoyed by this, sounding like it was something she had to put up with on the job. He didn't catch her muttering something under her breath. "Not to mention commuter charges between here and Sky Garden are fucking ridiculous." 

____

"That sucks." Delsin spared her a glance and a tone of slight sympathy for the pest. Sounded like she had her own problems. He could relate, but life wasn't fair. Still, wasn't that the point? Them helping each other? "Sorry your life ain't all butterflies and blowjobs." 

____

"Is what it is." Kyu sighed at the comment, hopping off the bed and floating back over his shoulder. "Besides." That made Delsin jolt and back up to hit his leg on his desk. "Who else is gonna help you deal with this shithole?" The mention of his apartment caught his attention. 

____

"You're going to help me clean my apartment?" Delsin raised a brow at the suggestion, eyeing the now floating fairy, feeling slightly less unnerved by the sight. "You and your perfectly manicured nails are going to help me purge my place of all this crap? Forgive me for sounding skeptical, but you don't really strike me as the 'manual labor' type." The sarcasm again. That little comment was met with a very even stare from the fairy, as if he was missing a very important detail. Without a word, she raised her hand and snapped her fingers. An audible crack and a sparkle from where she snapped and Delsin began to hear something from the other room. Something clattering, water running. Quickly stepping out of the bedroom, he saw that from the kitchen, the dishes were floating. No, not just floating. The dishes were being scrubbed by a soapy sponge, rinsed and placed on the nearby drying rack. Next to it, the trash bag was being tied up and removed from the bin and being replaced by a new one, all of the trash being arranged neatly by the door. The counter was being wiped down by a moist paper towel while the empty bottles of beer were being taken near where the trash was. Delsin let out a shocked laugh at the sight, something straight out of a storybook. He didn't know if he was still drunk or just dreaming from what he was seeing. Before he could turn around to ask her what was going on, he heard another sound from the living room. A loud sucking noise. Turning back around, Kyu was gone, but he saw that a vacuum cleaner, his vacuum cleaner, had begun to go over the floors while his clothes were floating off the floor and heading towards a nearby basket. His laugh turned into a near cackle as his eyes remained glued to what was happening. 

____

_She's cleaning my apartment. My apartment is cleaning itself._

____

"H-how the hell is-?" Delsin started but felt something grab his shoulder, and heard a great deal of personal satisfaction. 

____

"Magic, bitch." In surprise, he swung around to the same shit-eating grin that had been haunting him all day. Kyu was floating in front of him, inspecting her nails and looking clearly proud of the display. "Trust me, this is child's play compared to what I can really do. You might want to keep that in mind while I'm shacking up here." Kyu said with a great deal of smugness in her voice, feeling she just got her point across. 

____

"Okay… I believe you." That was all Delsin had to say for Kyu to get that she had just convinced him of her power. But his smile was replaced by a small frown. "But that doesn't change the fact that it's going to be cramped here for a while until I get you somewhere to sleep." For the umpteenth time, Kyu felt like pulling her hair at this guy's stubbornness. 

____

"Dude, it's a huge bed. We can share the damn thing!" She grabbed his shoulders and met him at eye level as she said this. "Don't worry about being a gentleman or whatever shit you're hung up on. I've been doing this longer than you've been alive and if you're worried about making me uncomfortable, don't. We're sharing a bed, we're not bumping uglies." She flashed him an eager grin. "You're gonna have to work for that one." The challenge brought Delsin back to the embarrassed state she saw before, but this time he didn't fight back, only turning his head away in shame. The fairy released her hold on him and landed back on the ground, lightly smacking his arm. "It's cute that you care, though." Delsin saw out of the corner of his eye that she was smiling at him. A small, soft smile that made the embarrassment slowly fade away. 

____

_What is with this chick? Can't make heads or tails of her._ Delsin thought as he took the sight of Kyu actually being nice to him. It was an actually sweet moment. If it wasn't for the vacuum cleaner moving between them, destroying whatever was going on. The two looked at each other, bemused before a short laugh left them. And whatever happened between them had passed as levity set in. 

____

"Alright…" Delsin relented as he took a breath, his face slowly turning back to its original color. "Alright, you can stay. But I'm not gonna lie, money's gonna be tight for a while. Things have been sorta… bad." He expected Kyu to start questioning him about that, but she just let out a puff of air as she waved him off. 

____

__"Please, we get a couple dates in, you're gonna be fine on the money thing." Kyu flippantly told him, earning a very confused look from the young man.__

______ _ _

_Dates? Money? What the hell is she going on about now?_ Delsin pondered, feeling a headache threatening to overtake him again. 

______ _ _

"That doesn't mean you get to slack off though!" Kyu exclaimed, getting in his face and prompting him to back up. "I'll be putting you through the wringer to turn you into a bona-fide babe magnet, so don't say I didn't warn you." Her mouth twitched upward, morphing into an almost sadistic grin. Needless to say, Delsin didn't feel as if he was making good life choices at all. As he pondered this, he noticed that Kyu's hand was stretched out towards him and her grin was now completely gone, the steely look in her eyes making an appearance once again. "I will be nice and give you one last chance to back out. You tell me to leave, I will and you will never see me again. Hell, you won't even remember me. You do this though, I need complete commitment from you. That's the only way you're going to succeed. And in return I will do everything in my literal power to change your life for the better." Her tone was stern and she never broke eye contact with her client as she spoke those words. Delsin could tell that she was dead serious about every word she was saying. "Do we have a deal?" 

______ _ _

Delsin could feel his heart threatening to pound out of his chest at this. A strange feeling in the back of his mind was telling him to wait, to back out and maybe find another way. The thought of just saying 'no' to her was so tempting. To go right back to his pitiful life where he knew what was going to happen, at least. 

______ _ _

_But what has that done for me lately?_

______ _ _

With a deep breath, he took his hand in hers and looked her dead in the eyes. A spark passed between them and he felt his chest tingle. But that didn't stop him from shaking her hand or saying what came next. 

______ _ _

_"Deal."_

______ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delsin and Kyu have officially began working together. Let's hope the poor boy's sanity doesn't break ahaha.
> 
> This chapter took a little while to type up due to actually getting more of a setting and subtle nudges on Kyu and Delsin actually starting to connect a bit. I promise we will get to the girls soon. The order of the girls is already established, but we will be going in order of how the game introduces them with a few... alterations. And for anyone who keeps seeing the name drops of Delsin's friends, they will be introduced in the story soon and will shed some light on who he is and what he's been through, so I hope you all enjoy them as well.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and I'll see you next time.


	3. The Best is Yet to Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone. Sorry for the late update on this one. Life's been kinda crazy. Got sick, got a Switch, got to help some friends move out, and life in general ahaha. This chapter was a pain in the but to write, had to make this one a lot longer for plot reasons, so I hope you all like it. And now for today's music title trivia:
> 
> This title is based off a song originally performed by Tony Bennett, but was popularized by Frank Sinatra and was the last song he sung publicly. His loved ones actually had the title engraved on his tombstone when he passed away, so I thought that was kinda cool to share. And the lyrics give just a tiny hint on the first girl of the story. So without further ado, let's get to it.

**Chapter 3: The Best is Yet to Come**

**_Day 6: Early Morning_ **

**_Delsin's Apartment_ **

Clouds. Lots and lots of clouds. Bathed in a golden light all around him. Before his eyes, a large civilization resting on the surface of the clouds. Ornate architecture and fixtures all surrounding a stairwell leading to a palace beyond his reach. An extremely familiar sight.

 _Not this again._ Delsin thought as he took in the sights. It was the same dream as the last time. How could he forget? That was the night he met Kyu.

At the moment, wearing only a black t-shirt and gray sweat pants, Delsin drifted in whatever direction he found himself going in, letting himself take in the strange sights once more. Before, he could only make out the clouds and buildings. But now, his vision was slightly clearer, able to pick out strange forms whizzing past him at high speeds. He picked up words from what sounded like people chatting about topics ranging from mundane to completely inappropriate, he had to guess. It all sounded very familiar. The strange part of it was, while he could see them, they didn't seem to see or acknowledge him in any way. He would see those forms racing towards the stairwell and several rushing out of the building. It appeared to be the hub of this place, whatever it was. Like before, he felt his body being pulled towards the stairwell and was blinded by the light emanating from above it. And like before, he felt as if someone was watching him. A pair of emerald green eyes in the back of his mind, curiosity clear as they saw in the man something of note. A soft, smooth voice entered his ears. No, not his ears. It felt as if it was echoing in his head.

"It appears we have a guest." The voice had said, very evenly but with no lack of amusement. This only confused Delsin as he floated upwards towards the foot of the stairwell. He turned his head to find the source of the voice, but there was none to be seen.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Delsin asked, starting to feel nervous. The voice only laughed in his mind, Delsin feeling the need to look up. The light from above was blinding, but he could make out the building the light bathed. Large stone pillars surrounded it, ornate and flashy, but not gaudy in taste. It looked something out of a history book, the architecture looked so dated. He felt his body float up the staircase and slowly towards the palace. The lips who spoke to him turned into a grin, the eyes lowering as he inched closer. Was the voice pulling him towards it? Delsin didn't have much time to ponder it as he felt himself stop.

"You've only just started. Come back when you have something to show me." The voice spoke in equal parts disappointment and curiosity. Delsin tried to give a retort when he started to move back against his will. He felt his body begin to rush backwards again, away from the structure. Further and faster with every second, the city soon left his sight and all he could see were clouds growing dimmer in light. The speed he was flying back was jarring, until he felt himself jolt up. Sweating and panting, he looked to see what was going on, until the familiar sights around him made him realize. He was in his bed, in his room. He was awake. He took a minute to breathe slowly, trying his best to calm himself from the insanely weird dream. Taking a hand to wipe off the sweating beading on his brow and running it through his hair, he let out a quiet sigh and let his head sink a bit.

 _What is that place?_ Delsin thought as he closed his eyes. _Why do I keep dreaming about that?_ He wanted to let his head rest in his hands, but when he moved to pull the other one up, he felt something was keeping it down. Looking over to the source, he blinked when he saw his new 'roommate' was sleeping peacefully next to him. Still clad in her pink nightie but her shoes at the foot of his bed. Her arm was latched around his and her lips were in a sleepy smile, a habit that came from a week of sharing the same bed together. An arrangement that Kyu thought funny to remind him of. Every chance she had. The annoying imp even had the gall to goad him into making a move, even though he could barely think around her when she did that. And she knew it. Still, for all her irksome tendencies though, she had her moments. She was helping him with his life, so he cut her a little slack. He would have thought the scene in front of him cute if it wasn't for the line of drool on the corner of her mouth and the low snoring sound coming from her. A soft chuckle escaped from his lips as he took in the sight. It was still kinda cute. But a thought crossed his mind as he looked at the fairy.

 _Does it have something to do with her?_ The dreams didn't start until he met her, but it didn't seem like she was causing them. Delsin shook his head and let the thought rest. With all his other problems going on, the last thing he needed to worry about were weird dreams and the annoying love fairy crashing with him. He wanted to clear his head and relax before Kyu woke up. Carefully unlatching her arms from his, he quietly slid out of bed and tiptoed to the other end of his room. Towards the corner with his guitars and books. A wistful look crossed his face as he looked upon his instruments, feeling a certain sense of guilt as he did. It had been a long while since he actually had the idea to pick one up, but better late than never. Sitting on the nearby chair, he picked up the guitar nearest to him: a solid-wood guitar with a light mahogany back and sides. The fretboard was darker than the body, but were adorned with pearl inlays to contrast against it. The strings themselves were strong steel, but he felt no pain as his fingers glided against the strings and let the body of the guitar rest on his knee. Taking a moment to pluck each string and tune each to his liking, the fingers on his left hand pressed on the strings in the position of a chord. His fingers picked the strings quietly, playing the notes in almost a jazz feel. The notes he picked as he changed chords gave the song a melancholy feel to it, matching the player's own state. Getting into the swing of the shifting chords and flourishes of the notes he threw in, he thought of Kyu and he began to sing.

_Got a black magic woman_

_Got a black magic woman_

_I've got a black magic woman_

_Got me so blind I can't see_

_That she's a black magic woman_

_She's trying to make a devil out of me_

The notes he sang weren't perfect. Far from it. But he made sure he kept in key with the notes he played on the guitar. And as he thought about Kyu while he sang, he found himself smirking a bit at the irony of the literal magic woman trying to make his life hell. Thinking about the trouble she caused him, he let himself play a short riff into the next verse, his body swinging in time with the beat he made for himself.

_Don't turn your back on me, baby_

_Don't turn your back on me, baby_

_Yes, don't turn your back on me, baby_

_Stop messing about with your tricks_

_Don't turn your back on me, baby_

_You just might pick up my magic sticks_

Delsin's smirk grew into a grin as he began to play a solo to the beat. He didn't shred notes across the fretboard, but played controlled and melodically, letting the few notes he play sing and stand out as he threw in a few hammer-ons near the end for some flair. Anyone who would have been able to hear him would tell he really didn't need to struggle to play something as intricate as he played. His fingers glided where he needed them to go without much thought. He was practiced, that was certain. Seriously practiced. And by the grin on his face, he was getting lost in the music. He lifted his head up as he sung the last verse with a little more vigor than before.

_You got your spell on me, baby_

_You got your spell on me, baby_

_Yes, you got your spell on me, baby_

_Turnin' my heart into stone_

_I need you so bad_

_Magic woman I can't leave you alone_

Delsin played a riff to close the song, letting the last few notes ring across the room as he let himself calm down from the song. His mind was clear and he felt his shoulders drop a little more. He definitely felt more relaxed after that song. Almost forgot about the love fairy until his attention was brought back to the bed by an abrupt cough. Snapping his head towards it, he caught a very amused-looking Kyu staring at him from her side. One hand cradling her head while the other kept the blanket over her legs and waist.

"Okay, not gonna lie… that song went on a little longer, I was seriously about to finger myself right there." Delsin's response was hitched in his throat, unable to tell the girl off as his brow raised at the statement, but didn't question it. He knew she would probably do it, especially with the way her thighs would brush against each other under the blankets every few seconds. But to his music? She was screwing with him, as usual. "I'm glad I got to hear you serenade me. That's a huge turn on for any sane girl, by the way. Though there is a time and a place for everything. Not…" She craned her body enough to snatch his phone from the night stand and bring up the clock. "7am. What the fuck, man?" She questioned, motioning his phone towards him to take.

"Couldn't sleep." Delsin gave the fairy a short answer as he put his guitar back on his stand, glad she didn't question him more on his guitars at the moment. Groggily, he got up from his seat and walked over to the fairy taking his phone back from her and checking the time. Still too early to actually do anything, but underneath the clock was what got his attention. A couple more text messages from his friends. And one more call from Cooper, with another voicemail this time. That made his face twist, something Kyu immediately picked up on.

"What's with all the phone calls and text messages, anyway?" She asked casually, not moving from her spot as she watched her client stare at the phone. "Crazy exes or something?"

"None of your business." Delsin replied curtly, more so than he wanted to, but all Kyu did was shrug at this. Apparently, she was getting used to him. _Not sure if that's a good thing or not._

"Welp." The fairy began as she swung her body out of the covers and lifted herself off the bed. "I'm gonna hit the shower first. Another big day of training ahead of us." Turning her back to Delsin, she gave his arm a playful slap before walking towards the bathroom. "I'll get myself clean and you can keep brooding. Unless you'd like to help me out with that part?" She offered with a smirk and Delsin perked up, though a second later than she was used to. His face was rosy at the implication, but all she gave was a smirk as she walked away.

"Just save me some hot water this time, would you? I don't need to turn into a popsicle again." Delsin growled as he ran a hand through his hair, calming down as she stepped inside his bathroom. The reminder that he had to share his shower with the fairy had been an… adjustment. Especially considering how damn long she spent in there when he needed to get ready for the training that she put him through. But his thoughts turned back to his phone and the messages he got from his friends. A quick press of his thumb on the button and he brought up his texts. Two of them, one from Jamie.

"Hey man. Haven't heard from ya in a while. Just making sure you're not dead or anything. Need you to help me keep the big guy on his diet. He's whining again and Eevee and I are about to throttle him." That got a chuckle out of Delsin. _Same old Coop._ "Look, we're all getting kinda worried, so just let us know you're okay when you get a chance. You get out of the pity party anytime soon, we can hit the bar and gripe about it. I'll even pay for once, since I know your ass is broke." Jamie never paid, so him offering to was a sign he was worried sick. "Talk to you soon, Delsin." Delsin pinched the bridge of his nose as scrolled to the end of the message. Taking a second, he could only chuckle at what his buddy had typed.

"Oh, heads up. Eva's probably gonna text you too, so don't say I didn't warn you. Again."

And the second was from Eva, to his immediate regret. He almost didn't want to open it, but he did with no small amount of apprehension.

"Delsin! Are you ok? Do you have any idea how worried sick we are?! You lose your job and we don't hear anything from you for more than a month! I swear, you had better be okay, nerd." And it was safe to say Eva was understandably pissed at him. "Call us, text us. Hell, send a damn carrier pigeon to the shop if you have to! Just let us know you're okay before I go over there and break the door down. And you know what'll happen next."

That threat sent a chill down his spine. He did know what would happen. From years and years of experience, did he know what would happen. _And my head can't survive a surprise visit from her right now._ He thought to himself, shaking the thoughts of his torture away soon after. Quickly scrolling through to his voicemail, he opened the one left. From Cooper.

"Hey man, it's me. Just calling in. I didn't get a reply from my call last week." Delsin bit the inside of his lip at that. With Kyu crashing his place, he forgot all about that message. "Ya know, I just got a couple new Fenders in the shop I thought you might like to try before I put them on display. And been keeping that Martin you've been eyeing away from the customers, though I think Eva's gonna find out soon." _The poor fool. Eva gets her hands on Cooper, or me, about that, we're both dead._ "I'm sure Jamie and Eva texted you earlier. What happened was fucked up. What Ian did, I wish I clocked him with you." Delsin let out a sigh as his shoulders felt heavy again. He really didn't want to face them. Any of them. "I just wish you would talk to us. Nothing's gonna get fixed with you hiding away. Ophelia's not coming back, Del. Everyone made their choices. We're just waiting on you to make yours. See ya, man."

The message ended, and Delsin just stood there. Phone at his ear and his free hand balled into a fist, he remembered everything that had happened to him. Memories stuck in his head like a bad dream that he wanted to forget. But his friends were still reaching out to him. Wanting to make sure he was alright. And how did he repay it? _By hiding and drowning my misery._ He wasn't ready to face them. Not yet. How can I when I haven't even done anything yet? He looked back at the bathroom door and heard the sound of the water still running. Kyu was still showering. Pulling the phone in front of him, he scrolled until Cooper's name popped up on screen. With an option to call him.

"What the hell do I even say to him?" He asked himself as his thumb hovered over the call button. This was a bad idea. Such a bad idea. But he thought the same about letting the nympho into his life and his apartment and that hadn't blown up in his face. Yet. What the hell? He hit the call button and heard the phone ring. Once. Then twice. Then three times. Then four, until he heard a voice.

"This is Coop."

"Coop, it-"

"Can't come to the phone right now. You know what to do."

 _Voicemail…_ A beep brought Delsin out of any annoyed thoughts he had as he started. "Hey Coop, it's me." Delsin sighed as he spoke, anxiety starting to kick in, but pressed on. "I know I haven't answered you guys in a long time. I was a prick about that. I haven't… I haven't been well lately, but things are getting a little better. Been talking with someone who's been surprisingly pretty helpful. Kinda annoying, but she's cool." Not a complete lie, but they didn't need to know the details. _Less they know about Kyu, the better._ "A part of me wants to run to the shop and just vent, but I'm not ready to see you guys yet. I see you guys, I think about Phi and Ian and work and… I'm not ready to deal with that yet." His hand gripped the phone tightly as he got it out, before bringing his breathing under control. "I'm okay, I promise. I'm sorry for worrying you guys, but I need more time to work things out on my own. I'll talk to you guys soon, just please understand. I gotta get ready for the day. Tell Jamie and Eva what I told you, okay? Later, bro." And he hung up. Setting his phone down and his hands through his hair, he let out a long groan. "I'm a fucking sap." He almost laughed that part out, still not believing he was able to do that in the first place.

"You are, but we already established that."

Delsin, without thinking, brought his head up to meet the source of the voice, earthy brown immediately meeting emerald green. He felt his cheeks begin to burn at the sight before him: Kyu in nothing but a towel tightly wrapped around her lithe frame, her pigtails now released and her hair brushing against the back of her collar. "K-k-kyu! I-I-I d-didn't hear you!" Delsin yelped, immediately turning away from the fairy who wasted no time closing the gap between them.

"Soooo…" The fairy drawled, pressing herself against her client's back. "Get what you needed to say off your chest?" Delsin's posture stood erect as he felt something very soft push against his shoulders, her arms slowly wrapping around him all the while. All Delsin could think was how fortunate he was that Kyu couldn't see his cheeks glow bright before shifting to more… less than pure thoughts. And he knew that she was fully aware of what she was doing.

"I have no idea what you're talking about…" Delsin pulled himself away from the fairy, still keeping his face concealed as he walked towards his bathroom. Of course there'd be more headaches to surmount today. As he grabbed his towels, he heard Kyu muttering something to herself before he closed the door.

"Whatever you say, pal."

**_Day 12: Noon_ **

**_Delsin's Apartment_ **

"Come on, champ. You got this!" A comfortable Kyu encouraged from her chair, taking a sip from a bottle of water she had fished out from the fridge. Her eyes were half-lidded, stress non-existent in her posture as she looked at her client glaring a hole into the side of her head. Probably due to the fact her feet were propped up on his back as he was exercising.

 _So glad I get to help you relax, you damn imp._ Delsin mentally cursed the pink eyesore as he lifted himself off the floor in a push-up, his feet pinned down by the space of his couch. With no money to go to the gym, he had been instructed to perform today's exercises from the comfort of his own apartment, starting with his upper-body. Something he was out of practice with. "I know what you'll… be getting if… you keep this up…" Delsin was currently grunting with every push-up he performed, sweat pouring out of him and drenching the t-shirt he wore as he performed the exercise over and over. He had a few more choice words to say to the fairy, but nothing that would make this end any faster. Or get the fairy to grant him mercy.

"Quit complaining, you're almost done. Only a few more left and we can move on." The fairy reminded him, seemingly not bothered at all by his griping. As much as was complaining at the moment, she knew he would be thanking her by the time his exercises would yield proper results. And to Delsin's chagrin, they were both well aware of what this would accomplish: getting him back into proper shape again from the scrawny mess she found him as. So he settled for a barely audible curse. Purely so he could keep the precious amount of oxygen in his lungs as he lifted himself up. Five more push-ups left to do. Then four, then three, each one feeling more of a struggle to do as he pushed through the pain, his heart pounding in his chest more and more as he worked. A loud groan as he went up to the next as his lungs began to strain to keep any sort of air in, the muscles in his chest crying out in agony as he pushed them to their limit.

"Come on, only two more." Kyu reminded him, setting her bottle of water down as her attention was fixed solely on his sweaty frame. Delsin didn't respond to that, letting the quick sit-up he performed and the glare he gave her telling her everything he wanted to say. It only made her smirk grow though. "One more. Give it all you got!" She was actually almost cheering for him at this point. With one massive breath and all the energy he had left, he let his body rest against the floor and bring himself back up to meet Kyu, letting out a grunt in victory as he did. "Nice! I knew you could do it! With my encouragement, might I add." Kyu boasted about the two of them about his small accomplishment, at least having enough courtesy to get her feet off his knees as the musician collapsed on the floor. Delsin's breaths were loud and rough, taking in the wonderful oxygen now that his lungs and heart weren't threatening to burst out of his chest. "Told you you could do it." He saw Kyu floating over him with a proud smirk, her client's only response was to wave a hand to swat her away as he focused on not feeling like he was going to die. Kyu backed away at the hand, but didn't stay too far away from her client to inform him of the bad news. "Take a breather and then it's on to sit-ups." A loud, pitiful groan met Kyu's ears at the dreaded word. "None of that, you big baby. You've been doing so well with this, what's a little bit more pain?" Kyu asked him as she waved a hand near her face, trying to sway his favor, but Delsin only turned his head to meet her with a deadpan stare.

"Feel like the past two weeks have been nothing but pain." Delsin grumbled loud enough for her to hear, the fairy scowling at the words.

"As if you're not getting anything out of it. Do the words 'more ass than you know what to do with' not ringing a bell?" She remarked offhandedly, crossing her arms and her client actually managed to raise his head to meet her glare with his own. Their argument was interrupted by the sound of a hard and quick knock coming from the front door, getting them both to focus on the sound.

"Expecting company?" Kyu asked, her sight not breaking away from the door.

"I always hope not." Delsin replied, slowly getting himself off the ground and wiping the sweat from his brow with his forearm. Walking towards the door and turning the handle to open it, he was met by the sight of a middle aged woman. One that brought a very, very strained smile to his face. Chesnut colored brown hair parted and hugged her cheeks down to her jawline, hazel eyes boring into his own earthy brown. Physically fit and slightly curvy, her body hugged the lavender blouse and black skirt very well. Two gold necklaces hung from her, one closer to her neck and the other dangling near her chest, bringing attention to the lacy fuchsia garment underneath hugging her bosom and exposing a fair amount of cleavage. Black stockings covered her legs and fuchsia heels clicking against the ground as her stance shifted. Perfectly manicured nails and her face almost plastered with makeup, the woman seemed she was ready to capture anyone's attention. If only in her mind at least.

"Ms. Charlotte, always a pleasure." Delsin addressed the woman cordially and happily, almost painfully so. "Is that a new necklace, really brings out the-."

"Please Mr. Moore. No need to be so nervous." Her words tried to sound like honey, but slipped through her lips like oil. All he knew was that it would make a mess for him either way. "I was just coming up to check on my… favorite tenant's situation. Making sure that there are no issues." The comment made Delsin's smile drop, the annoyance in her voice slipping through the poised facade. "Again."

"Now Ms. Charlotte, I know my rent situation hasn't been that good as of late, but you always get your money in the end." The musician waved his hand in front of his face as he talked, growing nervous as he noticed his landlady's eyes quickly scanned up and down his sweaty body. "In fact, I'll be able to pay on time this month if all goes well, so if you'll please excuse me…" He tried to back away and carefully shut the door, but her free hand quickly grabbed it and kept it where it was. Delsin's eyes darted from the door to the woman, the sultry smirk never leaving her lips, but her eyes were narrowing dangerously. Delsin was about to say something to her, but his words caught in his throat as his eyes picked up on something behind her. Something pink and hovering in the air. He wanted to check behind him to know the annoying fairy was behind him, but Ms. Charlotte's eyes had snared his own.

"I'm hoping you'll keep your word this time, Mr. Moore." Ms. Charlotte said, a bit more of an edge in her voice this time. "Such a shame. You were so promising, I figured I would be collecting rent from you for quite some time. It's such a shame you were let go after that horrible incident." Ms. Charlotte leaned in closer to the young man trying to sound sympathetic, but he could sense the small amount of twisted amusement in her voice as she brought up his job. All the while trying to break eye contact to see if his mind was playing tricks on him. "It truly isn't fair what happened to you, but such is life." _Oh yeah, I can just feel the sympathy rolling off of you._

"I appreciate the concern, Ms. Charlotte. It's nice to know you're so worried about me." Delsin accepted her thinly-concealed vitriol with a smile and let out a small laugh. "I will admit things have been… odd lately, but they are getting better." _And that's putting it nicely._

"I should hope so, because I have been getting reports from your fellow tenants about strange things happening from your apartment." Ms. Charlotte spoke more boldly now, but Delsin's eyes caught sight of the flying pest behind her, floating leisurely and giving a tired smirk at the exchange. Oh shit. Delsin thought to himself. "A stranger coming and going at strange hours, more foot traffic on your part, plenty of noise complaints." She listed, counting down each instance with one of her fingers. "Mr. Moore, is there something you want to tell me? I assure you, you can tell me anything troubling you. I'm here to help my tenants…" Her face inched towards hers, a look in her eyes reminiscent of a snake eyeing down a wounded rabbit. She was looking for something, anything at all, but Delsin was too worried about her turning her head to see the _flying pink love fairy flying behind her!_

"Haven't the foggiest idea." Delsin lamely said, out of the corner of his eye seeing Kyu eyeing his landlady unimpressed, her eyes lingering towards the woman's rear with a raised brow. Tilting her head to the side in an accepting manner, she moved slightly to get a better view of the woman's chest and legs. Nodding to herself at what she was seeing, Delsin was doing everything he could not to alert anyone, scream, or pass out.

"Regardless…" Ms. Charlotte relented, backing away feeling she had gotten her point across well enough. "End of the month. No extensions, no excuses this time, Mr. Moore." Her arm rested underneath her chest while her free hand inched towards her lips, her eyes glazed over in something resembling sadistic amusement. "Miss this one and I'll have no choice to discuss our next step with you. For your sake, I hope it isn't out the door. I'd hate to see you fall flat on your face after everything you've been through…" She let out a haughty chuckle as she turned away from him, stepping in front of a still-floating, very annoyed Kyu extending her middle finger in plain view of the woman. Delsin's eyes shrank as any words he thought to say to hear died instantly at the soon to be calamity that was currently unfolding. But to his utter shock, she didn't acknowledge her, not even bat an eye as she walked towards the elevator and out of view. When Kyu was satisfied that she was gone, she let out a loud groan and flew inside, brushing past the clearly unbelieving Delsin. The young man hadn't even closed the door, only taking a moment to process what had transpired.

"What a bitch." That was all she said as she stepped into the apartment again and made her way to the pantry for a snack. Delsin almost robotically turned around to see her and closed the door behind him, taking a few steps towards her and waiting for her to finish. When she did, she looked to see a shaken Delsin. "What?"

"She saw you…" Delsin let out quietly, the young man clearly in a daze. "You flipped off my landlady in midair… and she saw you." She definitely did. He hadn't imagined it. Kyu just stood there, scratching her head until her face perked up, looking like she got the idea.

"Ohhhhh. You're wondering why she didn't piss her designer panties like you almost did when you saw me float, right?" She asked in her usual crude fashion, but Delsin didn't even have the mental strength at the moment to answer. So instead, Kyu floated up close to him with a smile. "Simple reason for that, I'm just a figment of your imagination. Plot twiiiist~~."She sung the last part of her admission with a poke on the tip of his nose. The musician's face twitched at the statement, his head hanging down in disbelief.

"I really have gone crazy, I knew it." A laugh from the fairy rang through his ear as she slapped his arm.

"Nah, dude. I'm just fucking with you. I can hide my appearance whenever I want. Only people who can see me are who I choose. Thought it would be funny to see your face when I did." She noticed Delsin looking up at her in complete disbelief, looking as if he was ready to scream. "Like that, that one right there!" Kyu happily exclaimed as she pointed at his face. Not saying a word, Delsin just turned away from her back to the couch to get on with his morning.

"So I take it you're gonna be all emo and mysterious and not tell me about your job too, huh?" Kyu asked, more or less expecting him to tell her to mind her own business. To her surprise, he stopped and rolled his neck.

"I worked with computers. Now can we move on to sit-ups?" He almost grunted out before crouching on to the floor and began the exercise. No surprise, the familiar feeling of Kyu's feet on his knees appeared before long, the fairy regaining her spot on the chair, relaxing once again.

"See buddy? Baby steps."

**_Day 18: Morning_ **

**_Delsin's Apartment_ **

"Okay, let me see here… what is a good place for a first date?"

At the moment, Delsin was attempting to cook breakfast for both him and his live-in love fairy. 'Attempting' being the operative term as he was currently being drilled in pretty much every aspect of dating. And any time he claimed he already knew what Kyu was talking about, she would reprimand him. Which resulted in a very, very loud breakfast. _Shocker._

"Coffee shop or cafe on a nice sunny day, something with a good view for additional topics of conversation. A festival or something along those lines with plenty to do and to keep your date invested, keeping the atmosphere light and entertaining. Or the classic walk in the park, dinner and movie trifecta." Delsin answered with a smirk, flipping the omelets and lowering the heat of the stove so it wouldn't burn. 

"Ding ding ding, give the man a prize." Kyu cheered as she began setting the table for the two of them, letting the smell of breakfast grace her nose. "Now opposite time. Where do you avoid for a first date?" 

"Loud places like clubs that involve a lot of grinding right off the bat, expensive places that make it look like you're trying too damn hard, or something too specific that requires a lot of planning. The key is to keep the first date simple and in a place that's relatively neutral, where both people are on equal footing so both people can get to know each other first." Delsin answered as he fished the plates out of the cupboard and set them on the counter for the omelets. 

_"Right again! When is the right time to start trying more well-planned dates?"_

"Further on into the relationship when both people are familiar with each other to get an idea of what they would be impressed with and what would give them a chance to bond more." 

"I'll accept that, though a little broad. Proper time for a first kiss with a girl?" 

"In my experience, look for signs that she's interested but only after the date is done or nearing the end. Touching you more than usual, conversations are getting more flirty, she looks in your eyes giving you 'the look', things like that." 

"Not bad, buddy. All that knowledge you had is slowly coming back. With my help, of course. No need to thank me." Kyu cooed as she had finished setting the table and was waiting for her client to finish. 

"Good, wasn't planning to." Delsin replied, hearing Kyu sticking her tongue out at him as he plated the food. As if he was going to thank her for putting knowledge into his head that he already knew. Though the refresher courses definitely did help. Not that he would admit it. Turning to her and setting her plate in front of her, Kyu took a minute to look at her breakfast. The omelet itself was well-cooked and presented well, slightly burned at the ends but still looked completely edible. Bits of ham and greens stuck out of the egg but didn't look dried out. 

"Glad to see you listened to my advice. All that fast food is good for is getting you fat real quick. Everything in moderation though." Kyu spoke as if she was lecturing a student, carefully cutting part of her omelet as Delsin situated himself. Placing it in her mouth, she let herself judge the flavor and texture of it. "Not bad, not bad. Little dry, but I can definitely get it down." She complimented, Delsin grinning a bit at it. 

"For your information, my friend Jamie taught me a few things." Delsin replied almost proudly at her comment, cutting a piece of his own omelet. "I can at least cook an egg halfway decent." 

"Ahh the mysterious friend from before." She smirked between shoveling pieces of food into her mouth, earning a grunt from her client. "Well maybe he can give you some more lessons. We need you to be more than decent in the kitchen. Chicks dig guys who can cook them a meal. It's just a fact." A fact driven home by the fact that she knew that he had been receiving messages from his friends for a while now, but didn't offer any more information. 

"Yeah, I'll be sure to keep that in mind…" He mumbled to himself as the two fell into a comfortable silence, enjoying their food and sharing looks at each other. Kyu especially was taking stock of how her client was looking, eyes critical as she scanned him: his looks, his posture, his confidence. Everything he would need to get out there and succeed. After a moment, she seemed satisfied with what she was looking at and fell back into eating, something Delsin didn't seem to notice or care to. A few minutes passed, bites and bickering back and forth, Kyu leaned back in her chair and sighed happily. 

"Making a girl breakfast? That's a good way to get in her good books." She said, having finished her omelet and watching Delsin take another bite and savoring the taste more than she did. 

"I know that already." Delsin let out a smirk as he swallowed, actually feeling comfortable for what seemed like an eternity. Closing his eyes and taking in the relaxed atmosphere, he let himself breathe easy. To the point where he didn't care when he heard Kyu fiddling with something. And then a sharp hiss. 

"Aw shit!" Kyu cried out, breaking Delsin out of his relaxation. So much for that. He bit his fork hard at the exclamation and grunted in pain, though Kyu didn't seem to notice. "We're seriously behind schedule!" Turning back to her partner, she leaned down to grab him by the shoulders and shake him. "Go get cleaned up, we have work to do!" 

As she let go of him and started tugging on his arm, Delsin got to his feet and pulled his arm away from the annoying imp, now walking towards the bathroom. Grabbing a nearby towel from the closet and setting it on the counter, he closed the door behind him and reached for the hot water faucet on the shower. Water running, he stripped out of his sweatpants and shirt, letting it fall to the floor. Taking a moment to turn to the mirror, dark brown eyes stared back at him as he saw his reflection. Rather, a very different one than he was used to seeing in the past month. First, his shaggy brown hair had been cut short and neatly, though Delsin was dead set on keeping it somewhat messy as he liked the style. To which she relented in exchange for him purchasing some very expensive styling products for him to use while out in public. A compromise he wasn't completely happy about to this day, but bit his tongue. His eyebrows were perfectly plucked and any scruff he kept was now gone. Kyu said that he didn't have the face for facial hair, something she swore was a compliment, but he suspected it wasn't. Going lower, his body seemed to be changing ever so slightly. Having been forced to work out again the second they made their 'deal', his muscles were slowly beginning to come back. Nothing distinct was showing, but he was beginning to feel slightly better. He could have even sworn he was putting back on some healthy weight. The most noticeable change was he wasn't so thin in the face anymore. Thanks to Kyu 'recommending' him some healthy dishes to prepare, all under her watchful eye, his face had become fuller and he seemed far less pale and disheveled. He had some energy back, but could still tell that he wasn't quite back to what he was used to. He was still a little scrawny in some areas and not quite as fit in some, especially in the gut and rear. Key areas that women were drawn to, among others Kyu mentioned and said could and would be improved. Even with the pest being around for only three weeks, Delsin was beginning to see some improvements. But at what expense was still in the back of his mind. His most dreaded day was coming and he wasn't sure if he was going to survive it. Kyu kept promising him that once he got a date, things would get instantly better. She never elaborated on that, only asking him to trust her. So he did. She delivered so far. 

_At the very least, I can make her life hell if she doesn't pull through._ Delsin thought with a smirk. _She won't have a place to help me out if she doesn't help pay the rent._ Petty to think, but true. 

"I don't hear bathing in there, young man!" Kyu jeered from the other side, breaking Delsin out of his thoughts. 

"I'm going, I'm going!" He shouted through the door, stepping into the shower and feeling the hot water slide down his skin. No time to actually enjoy it as he heard his partner call out to him again. 

"Don't take too long in there! We gotta hustle!" Kyu yelled through the door. Delsin sneered as he ran the shampoo through his hair. 

"I know." 

"Scrub everywhere! Chicks dig guys who give a fuck about smelling good!" 

"I know!" 

"Don't forget to wash your dick! That's the part we need the mo-." 

"I KNOW!" 

Delsin yelled, barely hearing the disgruntled 'fuck' from the other side of the door. Along with several other words that he was fortunate enough not to hear as he proceeded to clean himself up. It took about fifteen minutes of him getting everywhere, with several more comments from Kyu through the door here and there, he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he proceeded to the mirror and begun the preparations that Kyu taught him. Taking a few minutes brushing, flossing and rinsing his teeth, taking styling product to his short hair to get his bangs out of his eyes, and applying just a hint of the aftershave Kyu had recommended and threatened him to buy… He had to admit, the imp might have had a point. Delsin then stepped out of the bathroom and into his room to get himself ready for the day, making his way to his bed where his clothes rested. A nice, dark red henley shirt with a white undershirt with solid dark-blue jeans. Delsin could still remember when Kyu had went through his entire wardrobe and spent three hours throwing away anything that didn't fit her standards or she wouldn't let him be caught dead in. Old t-shirts, worn out jeans, anything beat up or immature was thrown away or instantly teleported away before his eyes. When asked where, she would only say that they're in 'a better place now.' The sickeningly sweet way she said it, he didn't want to know where she sent it. A moment spent getting dressed and carefully rolling his sleeves up to his forearms, he went over to his closet to fish out a new pair of dark desert boots with black socks. As he put them on, he remembered something that he knew would tie the outfit together. Walking over to his nightstand, he grabbed a dark leather bracelet, something that he cradled in his hands carefully as he went back to a memory that came with it. College, drinks, a birthday and a gift from his friend. Claiming that they were trendy and that it wouldn't hurt, he never got rid of it. Sliding it onto his wrist and taking a deep breath, he stepped out of the room and back into the living room to Kyu. The fairy had her back turned to him and was currently fiddling with something out of his sight. A sharp cough from Delsin snapped her attention back to him, quickly hiding what she was holding behind her back and staring. 

"Daaaaamn…" Kyu drawled as she unashamedly let her eyes drink in the sight of her client actually looking good. "Not bad, rookie. Simple and stylish, fits you." She gave him an honest compliment, no backsass for once, which brought a smile to the musician's face and made his mood brighten. Floating over to him, her smirk only grew. 

"You saying something nice and not offhandedly? I must have really blown your standards." Delsin grinned at her, Kyu's smirk growing at the boast in his physical appearance. 

"See? That's the attitude that's gonna get you some tail, my friend." Kyu grinned as she brought the news to her client. "And today's the day to put that attitude to the test. It's time to get you out there!" Something that brought Delsin's mood back down hard. 

"Wait, now?!" Delsin almost shrieked at this. "I'm not ready! You said so yourself!" To which Kyu shook her head and got in his face, shutting down any argument he was about to give her. 

"I said you still have much more to learn, but you've improved a lot in the past few weeks and we need to get you out there and dating! So consider this a trial by fire." Her hands rested on her hips as she spoke, looking him directly in the eye. She was dead serious. Delsin could feel his anxiety come back, but Kyu grabbed his shoulder firmly. "I will be here every step of the way. All you have to do is put what you know into practice. That's all i want you to do. Whether you succeed or fail, I just want you to try your best. Got it?" Delsin didn't say anything, only looking back at the fairy who stared back at him with complete confidence. With a nod of his head, Kyu let go of his shoulder and took a step back, giving him a smile. 

"And now, a gift. I have one last thing to give you and this is important. Introducing the latest in love fairy technology; the Huniebee four point oh!" Kyu brought what she was hiding behind her back into view: A black smartphone with red trim across the edges. Delsin took a minute to stare at the phone, realizing something very important. 

"You stole my phone?" Kyu rolled her eyes and shoved the device into his hands. 

"Yeah, yeah, you can whine about it later, now pay attention." The fairy waved off the heated look pointed her way and continued explaining. "The Huniebee is an essential lifeline for any player on the go. Infinite data plan, unlimited storage, as many apps as you need, souped up with some love fairy magic." She bragged as Delsin proceeded to open his phone, the lock screen opening with a picture of, unsurprisingly, a honey bee logo flitting in and out of view on the screen. "It automatically registers the info of new girls you meet and can even track their location." Ignoring the potential complaint that Delsin was about to have, she put her hand in front of his face and continued. "We don't have time to go over every feature, but you're a big boy. You can figure it out." She waved off any concern of Delsin fiddling with a very expensive piece of foreign technology, who at the moment was more interested in something far more important. Something that made his face light up in hope. 

"So what I'm hearing is I don't have to pay my phone bill anymore, right?" He asked, Kyu actually seeing a twinkle in his eyes at the prospect of not having to pay another bill. 

"Of course that's what you would focus on…" Kyu sighed as she nodded her head, her good mood starting to sour when she heard Delsin let out a gleeful shout at the news. Snapping her fingers, she got her client's attention back and continued her instruction. 

"Now if you wanna meet a hot chick you gotta go where the hot chicks are! " Kyu stated that matter of fact. "You've been here longer than I have, but I still have a few ideas of where to start. It depends what type of girls you're into. We can check out the university, the mall, the gym, the park or the nearby cafe. This one, I'll leave to you. So what'll it be?" 

Delsin took a moment to think about this. Kyu was giving him free reign of how he was going to go about this. Taking a breath and crossing his arms, he looked up in thought on where to go. Somewhere comfortable and easy for him to talk and relax with a girl. An idea popped into his head and looked at Kyu with a smirk. 

He had a plan. 

Somewhere nearby, a young woman with dark skin and curly hair walked by his apartment building, wearing a blue uniform and white boots and half-gloves and staring up at the clear sky above her. Giving a smile to no one in particular, she strolled to her destination with spring in her step and a glint in her ashen eyes. 

"It's going to be a good day today." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen, Delsin is ready to goooooo! Someone call an ambulance for the poor boy ahaha.
> 
> So we have our first girl hinted at. Now, for anyone wondering, she was always the first one planned out and will be following the order from her onward. Next chapter, we will see Delsin putting his flirting skills, or lack thereof, to the test. That one should be a little easier to write, hopefully. Might warm up with something else since Dragon Quest XI just came out for the Switch not too long ago.
> 
> Two things: One, the song Delsin plays is called Black Magic Woman by Santana. Been on a Santana kick lately, don't know why.
> 
> And as for Ms. Charlotte, she's actually adapting from a character in the Persona series. Try and see if you can figure out who hehe.
> 
> And as always, thank you all for reading and I'll see you next time.


End file.
